Bearings are devices for supporting rotating or angularly displaceable components. These bearings are required for smooth angular displacement and particularly for frictionless rotation of the component within a housing.
Existing bearings need several components for their assembly, are not failsafe, need frequent maintenance, and are also expensive. It is difficult to assemble bearings on-site, and particularly, if it has to be done at remote locations. Additionally, assembling such bearings require special tools and skilled labour.
Therefore, there is felt a need of a bearing that eliminates the drawbacks of the conventional bearings.